Longings For the Past
by CrimsonStellar24
Summary: "It's been 3 years since he went to heaven, how I wish that I could stay with him forever." This story is about Tazusa-chan's longing for a certain blonde-haired boy who will forever be in her heart.


**TITLE: Always Thinking of You  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope nor any of it's characters **(If i did own it i never would've put on such a tragic ending XD LOL remember i do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope XD)

**Author's Note:** Hi again!! this is my official second fanfic. I'm so glad that i finally finished it on such short notice it's just that i had ideas and transferred it on writing XD. If ever I had mistakes like typos and grammatical errors I'll fix it ASAP and see on what i can do on improving it. Anyway Please read and review Thanks a lot. Love lots..

~Stellar24~

* * *

_**Tazusa's POV**_

I want to feel it even closer,

This warmth of yours that I've been longing,

I want to go back at those times,

Because of the dry leaves fluttering in the wind

This hill seems different than usual

When I met you

It was a continuous tunnel of nothing but green,

Blooming and filled with so much happiness

It's a place I got used to passing through

But today, all alone, I became lonely

Simply because you aren't by my side

The world freezes over

And it's painful, knowing that I'll never see you again,

Knowing that I'll miss you at every second of my life

I want to feel it even closer,

That strength of yours, and everything

Even though we are in greatly separated places

We are connected

That gentle voice is the energy that fills me

Beckoned by the sparkling rain, I went out

Into the evening town, without an umbrella

Seeing me all drenched, you laughed unkindly

Together we stepped into the puddles on purpose

Watching the ripples, we made a promise

When the winter you love so much arrives

We will lock away the memories of us

I don't want to forget the times we spent together

For in my heart and soul I know that it wasn't just a mere dream or a miracle

It was all for real. Everything that has happened to me was because of you, for you became my strength, my helping hand but most of all, you were that special person that unexpectedly came to my life, and whom I grew to love, the one that occupied my heart

The last time we saw each other you asked a small favor from me, you said that before you leave you wanted to see me smile so that's what I did. At that moment I never said the things that I wanted to say, by the time the words came out of my mouth you were already gone. But now I'm truly happy because I know that you are watching over me somewhere beyond those blue skies...

Because I know that we are connected no matter how things may go, no matter how much time passes by.

* * *

_**Pete's POV**_

I want to embrace you always

That weakness of yours, and everything

No matter how much you show that you've grown stronger

It will still show through

Beneath the same night sky, you were crying, I've always wanted to be there with you in your times of pain, to be there in your happiest times, and to be there by your side always.

I still had fun in the short time we had been together, but I never even regretted to be given a second chance like that, for at that time I met you, were the light that fills my heart with happiness, the one that I've been longing for this whole time, the missing piece of my heart.

I would always feel nostalgic just thinking about the past, for you taught me a lot of things

Embrace me, always

Wipe away this pain of mine

Even if you should forget me

I will always be here cheering you on

Remember that I will always be here waiting

Knowing that we might meet each other again

The only thing I regret of doing is leaving you

I do not want to leave your side but fate already decided my fate

And there was never a way of stopping it. But seeing you smile for the last time made me glad, this feeling of emptiness was gone for I knew that you would be happy, that you would be free of doing the things you love the most.

I want to feel it even closer,

That warmth of yours, always

Even though we are in greatly separated places

We are connected

That gentle voice, that warm temperature

Everything of yours, is the energy that moves me..

I'll have faith in everything you do; I'll reach out a hand in everything you do

Whenever you need me, I'll be there

Ill be your strength, Ill keep holding on

Remember that I'll always be here waiting for the day we might meet again….

**END**

**

* * *

Author's Note: hi it's me again. I remember the first time i watched this anime i was all laughing and smiling on the pc haha..but when i finally saw the last episode i got all teary-eyed i was so sad on how the ending turned out to be but I'm still glad i got the chance to watch this anime. Anyway Please R&R if you got comments,compliments and suggestions feel free to click the green text you see below which says Review this Story .sorry for my long note.  
**


End file.
